A Life Never Lived
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: Alternate Universe Fic! Will have most characters please look at requirements for characters and deal with changes i make. Without Frieza many lives never stopped going but some did. A planet lives as peacefully as a conquering planet can. but soon a new kind of hell breaks loose and it will take more than a Super Saiyan to save Planet Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First alternate universe fic! Will **_**not **_**have The Cold Empire or Mitsumi but will have her old team and like references to earth and they will actually be there! Will have Broly! New OC's and one that belongs to my friend. Also accepting Saiyan OC's from anyone******** I need 14-17 year olds** with no blood relation to Bardock! The King! Or now Broly ******I'm accepting 2 more! Also 1 Namekian. 3 made up races (1 has to be 16 the other 28 the other 6). Let you imagination fly! **! PM only!

"Kakarot! Kakarot!" Kakarot sat up, eyes sleepy. He looked at the door and knew it was Broly. He flew from his bed and began to strip. He put on his blue and green armor like his father wore. He began to put on his boots. "Crap! Crap!" He fell down and the door broke opened and all that could be seen was a silhouette. He put on his other boot and stood up in a defensive position. The boy tackled him back down. "Kakarot!" He yelled playfully and began wrestling him on the floor. Kakarot began laughing wresting his friends. "Broly! Get off me!" Broly looked at him. "Cry baby!" He said and got off of him. "Hey!" Bardock stood in the door way. Kakarot got to his feet. "You let him in?!" Bardock stood with his arms crossed. "Your brother is waiting for you. Go!" Broly ran out the room. "Bye low level Bardock!" Broly waved his friend along. Bardock turned to Broly, "He'll meet you outside." Broly nodded and ran away. Kakarot looked at his father. "Son," Bardock got on one knee.

"Happy 3rd birthday." Kakarot smiled. "Thank you father." Bardock laughed, "And for your birthday you will be the first to be told." Bardock put a scouter on his son's head, "You are going to have a little brother." Bardock sat up. Kakarot's hands were in fists. "Really?!" He said his tail standing up slowly moving from side to side. Bardock nodded, "And you got to know before your brother." Kakarot flew in the air. "RADITZ!" He flew past his father Bardock smiled slightly, unable to keep it off his face. He sat on his son's bed. "Kakarot." He grabbed his sheets and put them in his arms. "You've gotten so big." He sighed and picked up his son's sleeping clothes off the floor. "Eh hem!" Bardock looked over and saw his wife standing in the door way. "You soft serve." Bardock looked at his wife. She was very beautiful. She had the perfect amount of muscles on her body and her hair had a lot of spike and which was normally in a pony tail was down. It reached to her lower rear. She had armor like her husband's and had a red arm band and leg band showing she was middle classed. Bardock took the outside off of his son's pillow.

"I always do the laundry when you are with child." His wife moved closer to him. "You know that's not what I meant." Bardock shrugged. "What are you talking about?" She smiled. "You know since you don't want another child I was thinking of abortion."Bardock grabbed her shoulders. "No Sharotto." She raised her eye brows. "I've always known what made you scared Bardock." He looked down at his wife. "I am a Saiyan, I fear nothing."She put her arms around his neck, "Then let's kill our baby." Her eyes glinted with a challenge. He laughed and pulled her by her waist closer to him. "I may care for our boys."She turned around and leaned against his chest. She held up two fingers. "Speaking of boys." He blinked and looked down at her. "2?" She nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "2." Bardock sighed.

Raditz looked at his brother and Broly. Broly. Their father made him take in that child when they saw him next to his dead father. If it were up to him he would have left Broly. Broly wanted to kill Kakarot when he was an infant but Raditz dropped Broly, it was an accident! But Broly became humbler. A kinder, softer Saiyan. Raditz felt bad for it but his brother was the most important at that time and now he was gonna have another brother. He looked at his 3 year old brother hyped up and ready to train with his best friend. Raditz was 7 and was growing up. Technically he should be in the field and conquering planets. But he would like to keep his child hood for as long as he could.

Kakarot bumped against him. "Hey wake up!" He yelled sarcastically. Raditz blinked and looked at his brother. His younger brother looked at him, "Hey are you ok?" Raditz smiled at his brother. "Just thinking of how bad I'm gonna kick your ass in training today." He looked at Broly, "Yours too." He said, Kakarot glared at him, "Mom says you're not a loud to curse! If we win we're telling." Raditz stuck his tongue out at him. Raditz saw royal soldiers holding up their hands signaling them to stop. "Kakarot, Broly slowly fly closer to me." They looked forward and did so until they were jam packed together.

Raditz stopped and pushed the two boys behind him. He looked at the two of them. "Is there a problem?" The officers looked at each other. "Are you Low level Raditz?" Raditz looked at Kakarot. "Kakarot go home." Broly looked at Raditz and grabbed Kakarot's arm. "Come on let's go!" Broly whispered and flew away with Kakarot. "Yes, I'm Raditz. Did I do something wrong?" The solider grabbed Raditz's arms and tucked them painfully behind his back. "You have been called upon by the king, if you are innocent as you are saying you are there should be no problem unless you are being made an example of in which case you will never fly these skies again. Now move out!" Raditz struggled like crazy against his elder but it was worthless. He sighed and let them carry him away. He didn't even think he had done anything

**YAY! Raditz is being taken away by order of the king. Will he come back alive? Review! Fav! Subscribe! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bardock stood at the side of a small washing machine. There was a loud knock at the door. He sighed, "I've got it!" He yelled to his wife and opened the door. A castle guard stood in front of the door. "Low level Bardock?" He nodded; He thought he recognized this Saiyan. She took off her helmet. "Klen?" Bardock ask. This was one of Raditz's friends, "Sir, I have been inclined to tell you that your son will be joining us at invader training. I'm sorry, in the end King Vegeta needs more men.

The king said that if you try to respond in any non positive way he will tell the planet of your little secret." He blinked, what could he do? He didn't want his son to be an invader, stuck in a low level class for the rest of his life like him. Bardock wanted his son to be a warrior and gain middle or higher class just not an invader. Bardock looked at her. "Will you be taking Kakarot when he is of age?" She shook her head. "Kakarot and Broly are to become warriors." He nodded, "Is he already in council with the king?"

She nodded, "Yes sir." He sighed, "What of my other children?" She blinked, "My wife is with child. Twins." She smiled, "Congrats. I do not believe they will have to be invaders." She snapped, "Oh!" She reached behind her tail and gave him a note. "This is from the king." Bardock looked at the outside _lest we forget what that secret can do._ I began to close the door.

"Keep an eye on him for me?" She nodded, "With pleasure!" He closed the door. Sharotto looked at him. "What's happened?" He looked at her sadly, "the king has chosen Raditz to become an invader, we will not see him until after his training." He put her hand on her mouth. "In 3 years."

Raditz let himself be thrown onto a cold stone floor with the Royal seal on it. Raditz kept his gaze on the floor. "Welcome to my home." He looked up, "Why am I here?" The king frowned upon his bluntness. For someone he's invited into his home he was rude but then so was his mother. "I know a secret and I need you to do something." He gave him a look that screamed confidence.

"Come Raditz. I want to show you my secret too." He dismissed the guards and Raditz stood up and walked a long side the king. Before he knew it he was at the nurseries. He looked at each baby. Soon his brothers would be occupying one of these small spots. One was actually filled with 3. The poor mother. The king touched a door. "Follow me." The moment Raditz walked in he wished he had never seen this room.

This was wrong if wrong could be used to name a place. No, he meant _name_. He covered his mouth. He looked down at one small babe. She had 2 cute little horns and a darker, purple skin pigment. The horns were lost in her long hair. She had a tail wrapped around her leg that had no fur at all, just a small black tip. There were many other mixed things lying in their designated areas. The king turned to Raditz. "Half breeds! One and all! Half breed power is supposed to be legendary and we need more power."

Raditz began to back up. "I know of what your father doesn't want you to know and I will tell you. Broly, do you know what he is?" Raditz looked at the half breeds around him. "He's something anyone would fear." Raditz blinked and looked at the King. "Broly is The Legendary Super Saiyan. I've seen it." The king gripped Raditz's wrist hard. "Do you know of the Namekian race?" Raditz didn't want to move farther but the king was strong. He was pulled into a darker back room.

Raditz cleared his throat. "The Namekians died but were reborn from one elder. The Grand Elder, he gave birth to the planet again." Vegeta laughed "Read that in a brochure? Before the planet died there were women on the planet. And a woman brought her baby and someone else's male baby. My great grandfather made a false Namek for them. When the woman's daughter had a girl I was born." He turned on the light and showed the hole room looked like a desert wasteland with many clean rivers and a waterfall. He flew through the room with Raditz by his side.

"For an outsider she was very beautiful. And after I… I was drunk." He opened up one more door and it showed a small babe. The baby was very small and frail. The tendons on it's arms and legs were outlined by the purple blood under the skin making it seem black. His biceps had a protective pinker skin over them. His skin was olive and he had pointed ears and a clump of hair on his head. "Normally he would be forced to live amongst the Saiyans like the other half breeds.

"Like Klen, she is your friend is she not?" He blinked, Raditz had never thought his friends would ever be… "It does not matter. I am sending him away to Namek. He will be happier there and he is mine." The King looked at him, "You are going to have brothers yes? Well," The king grabbed Raditz's arm harder, "that could change if you don't do what I say."

**The OC's featured in this chapter belong to Duskenknight56 (Roleplay friend not of ) and NaaraHatake! Next chapter TWINS TWINS TWINS TWINS TWINS TWINS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 Months Later!**

Bardock flew his son and Broly to the hospital. "Dad, is uncle Turles going to be there when our brothers arrive?" Bardock laughed. "Kakarot if I wasn't there when you were born what makes you think my brother would give a damn?" Bardock looked at the two boys "But Tora, Borgos, Fasha, and Shugesh will be there." Broly smiled and did a spin. "I love seeing Borgos!" Kakarot pushed his friend. "Tora is the best man!" Kakarot punched his own chest. "TORA! TORA!" Bardock smirked. "Remember Tora just had his first child. His son will grow to be a strapping young man but he's too small for you to play with yet so be careful. He and Gaylussacia are very protective of Zuki." Bardock landed with his boys and picked them both up. He ran into the hospital and stopped when he felt a hand on his hand. "Bardock quick something has happened!" He looked at Fasha.

She looked at him "You need to come with me." Bardock looked and saw Tora holding his son. "I'll take them to their mother my friend." He nodded and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Tora." Tora nodded. "Go." Bardock turned to Fasha as Tora took Kakarot and Broly away. "What happened?" She took a deep breath and led him into the healing pod chamber. Shugesh was in the room waiting for Bardock. He had a cast on his arm and large cut on his lip. "Bardock!" He moved to his friend and Bardock caught him as he stumbled. "Shugesh what happened?" Shugesh sighed. "I don't know! Borgos and I were flying from one of our planetary bases and we got attacked by a large vessel. Other Saiyans came and recovered us but Borgos…" Fasha and Shugesh looked at a healing pod. Bardock looked at the pod "No!" He walked over to the pod. Borgos floated in the healing liquid. His skin was ghostly and he had one arm less.

He had his eye opened while one was missing. Bardock covered his mouth and sat down. "Damn it!" He yelled and punched the ground making the building shake. "Bardock," Bardock turned to Fasha angrily, "they said he will never be able to see again. He can't fight with one arm either. We're getting a new teammate tomorrow." Bardock sat on his knees. "How could this have happened?" He shook his head and stood up. "It's my fault. I know that somehow it's my fault!" He turned to his remaining team. He heard the door open and their attention was turned to the 7 year old. He had shortish black hair with a long curl in his bangs. He had jet black bionic legs and a very muscular upper body. His eyes were a dark, chocolate brown. "Um, apparently my dad is here and they told me I um…" He looked intimidated by the huge men and woman in the room.

His tail hug between his legs and moved it slowly back and forth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So like two years ago my mom died and apparently this guy is my dad and apparently he's my problem now even though I was never his so I just need to know who this guy is please don't hurt me because I swear I won't give you the chance!" He said quickly and handed Bardock the paper. Bardock looked at the paper and gave the boy a look. "Low Level Borgos. You're Borgos' son?" Fasha touched the 7 year old's chin. "Look he has the dark, grayish skin tone that Borgos has but he has a curl in his hair." She looked at his legs. "But what…" He bit her hand defensively, and flipped back. She pulled back her hand and shook it. "Please don't ask! I haven't had a parent for 2 years and just want to not get mugged today. Can you tell me which of these people is my dad?" Bardock looked at him. "I'm low level Bardock and I really don't think you should be-" He smiled, "Your Raditz's dad! He and I got to classes together at the invader academy! He's my best friend!" The boy's eyes turned into dinner plates. "Isn't your wife giving birth?" Bardock blinked. "Sharotto!"

He picked up the kid and he winced. "I'll walk you talk, let's go." Bardock put the boy on his shoulders. "Talk now!" He said and dashed through the hallways. "Ok, um. My name is Low Level Monté but just call me Mon please. I didn't know my name was Monté until I enrolled at the invader academy. My legs got vaporized by some elites for sport I guess." Bardock took a sharp turn and Mon pushed off the wall to keep on balance. "Who was your mother?" Mon looked at him. "Mama." Bardock shrugged his shoulders making the boy move back. "Gak!" Mon yelled and tightened his grip. "She always told me to call her mama I don't know her name." Bardock put down Mon. "I'll be back so just stay." Bardock moved toward the door and the doctor came out. "Bardock there you are! Ah I love ya kid!" The doctor was a very heavy set man with bright green eyes. His hair was just barely a patch on his head but he did have a nice beard growing. "Doctor. Are my twins born are they healthy?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Bardock, their fine! You would never hurt me… would you?" Bardock crossed his arms. "You know I'm fine if my boys have low power levels." The doctor held his hands together. "You see, about that. You may have to purchase a pink banner." Bardock smiled and opened the door. He looked at his wife holding the two babies as they sucked at both of her breasts. She smiled at Bardock tiredly. "Girls." He smiled and sat on the bed with his wife. She leaned against him thankful that he was here. "Did I hear girls?" The door opened wider to show a darker skinned man with spiky hair identical to Bardock's. "Turles?!"

**Who said he wasn't gonna be there? Yay they're here! Well now I need 1 half breed who's age I can edit throughout the story I want one to grow up with the twins! NO HUMAN HALF BREEDS! AND NO RELATION TO THE KING OR BARDOCK! Reviews make me update sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bardock nearly shouted. Turles laughed whole heartedly. "Hey bro!" Sharotto held her babies closer to her and growled the fur on her tail standing up. Kakarot and Broly latched on to their uncle. Turles laughed at the two boys. "Hey… Raditz?" Kakarot laughed "I'm Kakarot!" Turles smiled, "Never heard of you." Kakarot climbed up on his Uncle "UNCLE TURLES!" He screamed in Turles' ear. Turles winced, "Well you sure have some pipes." He looked at Broly.

"And what's up with this one?!" Broly climbed up on his shoulder too. "I'm Broly! I was born the same day Kakarot!" Bardock looked at him and mouthed I'll explain later. Turles nodded "So how may birthday's have I missed? I missed three right?" He looked at the two small girls. They had long spiky hair that was a perfect raven color that matched their indigo eyes perfectly. They were both fairly tan and perfectly chubby for two babies to be.

"And who are these cute little angels?" She looked at them. "This one is Calisto." She looked up at her father and reached out, a smile on her face. Bardock smiled and held his baby; carefully adjusting his grip to meet her power's needs. The remaining twin lay in her mother's arms watching her fists open into hand, smiling as they did. "This is Caledonia. They have power levels of 30 each they are both middle classed citizens."

Bardock looked at the door and saw the boy peeking in. Bardock saw the smile on Mon's face as he watched the family be happy. Bardock whistled and the boy looked at him. "Everyone meet Borgos' son." The boy sheepishly moved behind the door. "Mon get in here." Sharotto looked at Bardock. "Borgos has a son?" Bardock nodded. "I'll explain later." Broly smiled and laughed loudly. "More cousins!"

Inside the palace

King Vegeta looked over tapes of invaders in training, warriors fighting on other planets, soldiers doing what he wished. Inside the bars, each screen had a different picture. He looked upon Bardock and family. He rolled his eyes. Bardock disgusted him. He looked at the two girls but more so the eldest one. Calisto. Bardock looked up at the camera and smiled. He blew a kiss at the camera and blew it up.

The King stood up angrily and screamed. He looked at the static on the screen. "You think you have the upper hand do you?!" The King turned to Nappa. "Fetch Celer for me Nappa." I will get the upperhand on Bardock. If it is the last thing I do!" Nappa nodded "Yes my lord." Nappa rushed away while the King glared at the static. "I have all the cards in my hand Bardock." The King stood up.

"Now is the time to begin my magic trick. Ready or not Bardock. I will send you and your family into the depths of hell!" Celer ran in and got on one knee. He was 18 years old with tall spikey black hair but two beautifully rare hazel eyes. He was about 6 foot 2. He had Paragus' skin tone and wore a golden servant gi. "Celer, I have a job for you. You will be able to assist me as my eyes and ears on the mission I am about to present you."

Celer nodded. "You are to join an invader team. Bardock's Elite." Celer kept his head down. "Yes fath-" Celer bit his lip and sucked in air quickly. "Yes my King." King Vegeta put his hand on Celer's shoulder. "Celer look at me." When Celer looked up the King slapped him in the face sending him into the wall. He let out a soundless scream as his back slammed against the metal walls.

"Man up Celer. Now change into elite armor." King Vegeta turned "I will remind him who really has power."

**Ok! So now we are getting into to more OC's! Please forgive me if I change little things about your OC it is for the good of the story! I promise! OC belongs to Soulless-Fighter10 Keep faith in the story it is going to get good but OC's for now are under strict requirements. I need 2 more. 1 Earthling related to a Z fighter who is full on earthling (Not ChiChi nor Bulma) and 1 Saiyan, full adult. Review. Fav.**


	5. Chapter 5

Celer walked through the streets. "How the hell am I gonna find him?" Celer couldn't help but whine. All of the houses had the same dome shape, the same amount of windows and doors. He looked over and saw two men, 1 holding four children. 2 young sleeping kids slung around his neck and two newborn babies in his arms. the other held one child in his arms.

Celer ran over to the man. "Excuse me sir?" The man turned to him a tired smile on his face. Celer's gaze went to the scar on his cheek. Immediately getting slightly self conscious looked down so not to stare. "Um, I'm looking for someone can you point me in the right direction please?" He handed the man the address, "You're looking at him. I'm Low Level Bardock."

Celer jolted slightly, "You? But your a..." Bardock smiled "A father? Can we do this tomorrow?" Celer shook his head. "Bu-but sir I-I-I need." Bardock snorted "Come on you can stay at my house for the night, I insist." Celer opened his mouth but Bardock shushed him. "Follow me we'll talk when we get in my home alright? Just calm down." Bardock laughed. Celer looked at the children in his arms.

From the way the king talked Bardock was some egotistical beef head. Someone no one could touch. This was wrong, Bardock, the bad guy. A truly evil man with no purpose but to piss off the King. Bardock, but this man was kind. He looked genuine, a father and a leader. Bardock turned to him. "Ok! Fine I'm curious. Why do need to see me?"

Celer was pulled out of thought to his voice. "Oh, I was told to find you. You are my new commanding officer." He froze a bloodcurdling expression and kicked the ground, pushing himself forward in a blur the air nearly knocking Celer off his feet. Celer looked up at the dust. He was a monster! Bardock zoomed back and grabbed Celer's arm. "I'm gonna kill him." Bardock whispered, blood lust in his eyes. Tora grabbed both of Bardock's arms and got him in a full nelson. Celer was paralyzed eyes wide. He had completely forgotten about the other man. The man holding Bardock looked like he was struggling as Bardock chanted, "I'm gonna kill 'em! I'm gonna kill him!"

Tora looked at Celer and said through gritted teeth, "Go! Go! I can't hold him much longer! GO!" Celer turned around and ran. Bardock growled and stretched out his arms, freeing himself from Tora. "If it looks like the King is dying stop me." He looked at Tora "AND NOT A SECOND BEFORE!" He said and zoomed after the 18 year old.

_On Planet Namek_

"Caracol!" A full adult Namekian ran in and got on one knee. "Yes my friend?" Guru smiled, "Someone who I have never had the displeasure of meeting sent me something." Caracol looked at him "He sent me a natural born Namekian half breed. Calm down!" He said and Caracol shut his ajar mouth. "I am going to care for this child. However," Guru opened his eyes as much as his body would permit him.

"You have a son of your own and..." Guru looked at his friend, "Let me say it flat I know you are dying." Guru said, partially for himself but more for Caracol. Caracol looked at the ground, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you friend. I've been... It happened some time ago." Guru closed his eyes, relieving his face muscles of tension. "Yes I have known for some time. And I will take care of Nail and Tomoya after all you are my friend." Caracol looked up, "How do you of my halfling?"

Guru smiled slightly, "Because when Saiyans begin to breed people they inform someone you know. I've always had it in the back of my mind that there would be a half breed. And of the King! I will protect him I promise." Caracol nodded, "Thank you my friend." Guru grunted in approval. "You are the last one on planet to be infected, I am afraid that you must stay away from the water. I'm sorry that you must die this way my Caracol." Guru looked at the small Namekian child standing in the door. "You must say goodbye to your son."

**And so it begins. Hell begins to bubble deep within but where will it emerge? Here we go again. NO MORE OC'S! But names would be nice! Review. Fav! **


End file.
